


Yu-Gi-Oh Various 7 Minutes In Heaven

by rmorningstar21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: In this specific one shot collection, everything is based around the game Seven Minutes In Heaven with the various Yu-Gi-Oh characters.  Everything at most will be going PG-13, with the premise that the girls decided they are tired of waiting for you to confess to your Yu-Gi-Oh crush.  They decided to speed it up with some time in the closet at Seto Kaiba's estate.





	1. Welcome To 7 Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This collection is cross posted on my Wattpad, but this is specifically in my "Yu-Gi-Oh One Shots and Imagines" book. I decided to keep it more organized (as honestly I did not expect to be writing Yu-Gi-Oh more regularly) by separating the 7 Minutes in Heaven, and will be posting a separate book for One Shots. With time, I will also be posting a more mature rated collection for Yu-Gi-Oh, because screw the rules, I have money. Not sure when that will be up, but I'm presuming by the end of this week.

Though you never directly stated your feelings towards (your choice), your female friends were never naive. The way that your e/c eyes lit up when you spoke about hanging out with him, and the red tint that stretched across your face whenever you were in his presence managed to give away your crush. Time had passed, and they had come to a collective that you would not act upon your feelings for him, though they were so readily apparent. He, on the other hand, showed similar actions towards you, despite how he was around everyone else. Tea believed that yours and his destiny may have been at stake, and the other girls could not help but agree. 

When their plan was put into place, they had sent invites out to every guy that you all got along with nowadays. Though the underlying scheme was to place the two of you together, they could not make it overly obvious, so they had placed an elaborate plan together. 

After all, the girls were also interested in joining with their crushes, so it was a win-win, sitting around Seto Kaiba's large living room suggesting the party game of 7 minutes in heaven. All of the boys were told to fish into their belongings and find something to place into the seemingly large bowl, while the girls were all in the other room. You felt a strong need to peek out there, and mentally glared at your friends for dragging you into this risky situation in the first place. 

_ What if I get stuck with someone that isn't him?  _ You mused in your mind, thinking of the absolute worst anxiety rising inside of yourself. “You're all evil,” you murmured under your breath, glancing from Mai to Tèa to Serenity, trying to see whom of which was the most guilty of putting this little arrangement together. Unfortunately for you, no one was about to fess up for the arrangement. 

“You should be thanking us, Y/N,” Mai said with a soft smirk upon her face, a sassy attitude behind every word that escaped her lips. She had confidence behind it as well, and taking a deep breath, you tried to convince yourself to calm down. 

Letting out your deep, relaxing breath, you gave them a half smile. “I guess you're right,” you said softly, a tinge of blush apparently forming on your face.  _ Especially if maybe I get placed in there with him.  _

“My brother sent me out to tell you all that they're ready,” Mokuba said, walking casually into the room with a sheepish smile. He was much younger than all of you, and would not be participating in the game. The fact that the event was being held at his home, though, he decided to hang around for the extra company. 

Following Tèa, Mai, and Serenity, you all walked back out to the living room. Some of the guys were sitting there sheepishly, while others simply looked impatient. “Y/N, you're going first,” Mai said with a smirk. “Close your eyes, and reach into the bowl. No looking until you have the item in your hands.”

Sucking in another nervous, deep breath, you closed your soft e/c eyes and reached your hand into the bowl, grabbing the first item that you touched as to not cheat. As your eyes began to open, your sight fixated on…


	2. White Chess Piece (Seto Kaiba)

As your eyes adjusted to the item that was grasped between your fingers, you were not entirely sure who that could even be. For a moment, your eyes scanned the room, trying to see if holding the chess piece would conjure a reaction out of someone. Unfortunately for you, your gaze was cut short by three women spinning you around and shoving you into the closet. Entering the closet by force, you ended up landing directly on the floor. 

As you rose back to your feet, through the darkness you could hear the partner of your game being shoved in as well, muttering and grumbling for the women to remove their hands from him. You knew those grumbles well, and your heart began to race at the thought of being placed alone in a tight space with him. 

“Seto?” You whispered, hopeful yet placacant as to not alert the man of your feelings nor all the thoughts swimming around in your mind. As you heard a soft sigh escape the man's lips, your heart began to plummet back down. 

Coldly, he stated, “This game is dumb.” 

Despite your disappointment, you let out a soft giggle. You could just imagine if the lights were on, you would see him barely fitting in the closet with his broad shoulders, and in his voice you could sense the hint of discomfort that may have been coming from that. It was not a large closet after all, compared to most of the other ones in his estate. “We don't need to do anything if you don't want to,” you whispered softly to him, making your way closer to the shadowy figure that you could only assume was him. “I'm shocked they even convinced you allow it.” 

He chuckled softly, and now knowing your position fully, you felt as he placed one of his long slender hands on your shoulder. “On the contrary, Y/N, you're the reason I allowed it,” he purred softly, and you could hear the brilliant smirk in his words, blush creeping it's way across your face. As he leaned down to your level, you could feel his hot breath on your lips as he continued to speak. “I hope you're not too naive to know how I feel about you.”

You felt as his hand moved from your shoulder to your cheek, blush like wildfire across your face by this point. Unbenounced to you, he had a small tint of blush upon his face as well, as his icy blue eyes found yours in the dark. Taking a leap of faith, you eliminated the space between the two of you by connecting your lips with his. For a moment, you could feel the shock on his end as he did not kiss back, but once he realized, he kissed back passionately. You moved your arms to where they could fasten safely around his neck, playing with his hair absentmindedly as the two of you kissed. After a few moments, you felt his arms latch to both sides of your hips, dragging you closer before they connected around your hips. 

You could feel his body heat radiating off of him onto you in the embrace, and a small smile formed in the kiss. His warm, moist tongue trailed on your bottom lip, asking for entrance. Gladly, you accepted, parting your lips and battling tongues with him as his entered. As the moments stretched onward, he won the battle of dominance, exploring the cavern of your mouth with the detail of an architect. 

After a while, the two of you separated lips. The strong desire to stay that way was grueling, though both of you needed oxygen to continue on. Catching your breath, you heard him whisper, “I'm in love with you, Y/N.” Through panted breaths, your lips curled into a genuinely happy smile, blush once again painted upon your face, invisible in the dark corridor that the two of you were in. 

“Seto, I am in love with you as well,” you said, brushing your hand gently across his cheek, caressing his cheek bone. As the two of you leaned back in, your lips connected once more in a passionate battle of pleasing taste and perfect desire. His strong arms held tightly to you, as if you may disappear if his grip loosened, and your arms held around his neck, your fingers entangled in soft brunette hair. The kiss was peaceful and serene as if the two of you were in your own little world. 

“Time's u-” Mai began, immediately regretting her decision to open the door. 

The two of you broke apart quickly, both with agitated glares at the outside world. As the two of you exited the closet, both mumbling of the annoyance under your breaths, you felt yourself suddenly up in the air. Seto had picked you up bridal style without a single word, whisking you off with him to have your privacy while the others continued their dumb game. 


	3. Dark Magician Card (Yugi Moto)

As you opened your y/e/c eyes, you focused upon the item that you had brought from the bowl into your hand, holding a Dark Magician duel monster's card. Immediately, you had known who placed the card into the bowl, and a tint of blush threatened to rise upon your cheeks. Before you knew it, you were being whisked into the dark closet, practically tripping over a pair of shoes as you had been clumsily thrown in by Mai. 

Within moments, you could hear the voice of a flustered Yugi Moto behind you, and you turned, attempting to make out his gentle figure with your eyes through the dark of the closet. You barely noticed that he had walked forward, until he was practically standing on top of you, your skin growing light goosebumps from your new found nervousness. "Hey," you said sheepishly, giving a light chuckle. 

When he realized that he was in fact so close to you, he ended up flinching away nervously, letting out a soft, almost stuttering chuckle. "Sorry about that," he whispered, nearly inaudible. You wished that you would be able to see his face, but in the darkness you could barely see his deep amethyst eyes staring over at you. 

The two of you were both two shy to really do anything, and unfortunately that was why the girls had put this whole party together in the first place. What you wanted to do was wrap your arms around him and finally confess, but instead, the two of you stood awkwardly for at least two minutes. Sucking in a deep breath, you found your way closer to Yugi, thankful for the darkness to cover the deep blush that was painted upon your face. 

"Uh, Yugi?" You finally said, practically stuttering, only inches away from him. 

He practically stuttered out as he replied, "Y-yes, Y/N?"

Though you had the go-ahead to speak, your words seemed to fail you. Your breath hitched in your throat, as you felt your nerves getting the best of you. Even if you had these feelings for so long, you had your doubts that he would feel the same. If you had no chance, though, why would the girls set all of this up? This was up to you, and you had to own up to how you were feeling, hoping that he felt the same. 

Feeling around as carefully as possible, you had found his fingers, taking a difficult step by intertwining your fingers with his. You could almost hear him gasp at the sudden touch, but he did not pull away. Instead, you had felt a gentle squeeze from his hand, acknowledging the touch and reciprocating. As nervous as you were, this simple action had calmed you the smallest bit, giving you a small bit more of courage into your nearly trembling body.

The two of you simply stood like that for another minute, before you finally, wholeheartedly worked up your courage to say what was on your mind. As you spoke, your words nearly ran together, talking so quickly. "I just, you know, I've had feelings for you for the longest time, and I just never really had the courage to say it, and now I'm talking so fast because I'm so nervous that you'll hate-."

What you had not expected was the moment when your words were forcibly stopped, messily, by soft lips pressed delicately against your own. It was a sweet and innocent kiss, and yet your cheeks were burning hot with blush. His free hand has found it's way to your side, while the other still held your hand tightly. 

The kiss was so gentle, and yet you had melted into it, kissing softly in return. You could tell it was his first kiss, and yet it was yours as well. Between the two of you, it was the most innocent experience that would likely happen in this closet, and yet, it was wonderful. Though your lips only connected for mere moments, it felt as if a lifetime had passed as the sparks flew through your body. 

When the two of you had separated, you were about to say something, before Yugi had blurted out his words. He had said, somewhat quickly, yet not as fast as you had been speaking, "Y/N, I love you. All of this is so new to me, but you make me feel like I'm dreaming while I'm awake." 

You were caught speechless by his words, your blush seeming to deepen if that was even possible. Internally you were freaking out in delight, elated by the words that passed his soft, tender lips. Practically entranced by his words, you had almost missed him speaking once more. 

"Will you, uh, be my girlfriend?" He continued sheepishly. 

You tested your luck once more, seeing if you could not mess up pressing your lips to his in the very darkened area. Your free arm wrapped around his neck as the two of you kissed slightly longer than prior, yet still as innocent as before. As the two of you separated, you said a little louder than intended, "Yes, of course I will!" 

After you said that, you could hear some cheers, specifically from the girls, Joey, and Atem, causing both of you to blush incredibly deeply. The door flung open excitedly by Serenity, a smile upon her face as she saw the two of you still holding hands, blush still prominent against both of your faces, even more so now you knew everyone was listening in. Joey had snuck up behind his sister with a camera, the flash practically blinding the two of you. 

"Finally!" Joey said exasperated in his Brooklyn accent as the two of you left the confines of the closet, before patting Yugi on the back, whom had been as red as a tomato. 

"Thanks, Joey," he replied sheepishly, chuckling before the two of you went to sit together with the rest of the group. The next girl that was up to pick an item out was Mai, and you smiled internally as you watched her being shoved in by Tea, before Joey was quickly pushed in afterwards, giving a dorky thumbs up to the group before the two of them had the door shut on them. 

You leaned your head against Yugi's shoulder as the two of you sat, and listened to the group chattering amongst themselves as your friends were sitting in the closet. With this kind of result, you would have to remember to thank the girls later for their wonderful idea. After a while, you could feel Yugi's arm around your waist, holding you close, while the other still held your hand. Internally, you could thank Ra that Joey was in the closet, so the two of you would not be bombarded with his camera for a while.


	4. Choker (Yami Yugi)

Grabbing the item, it felt like leather gripped in your palm, and you slowly began opening your eyes. As you adjusted to the light, your eyes landed upon a black choker, and your eyes immediately shifted over to Yami Yugi, who was standing next to Yugi with a sheepish half smirk upon his face. Within seconds, you were spun around and being shoved into the small closet area, blush coated against your cheeks. 

You had been too distracted by deep amethyst eyes to even check to see if it was actually his choker, but that sheepish smirk that tugged at his lips was burned into your mind. Yami Yugi, or as you had learned his name to be Atem, was always the more dominant one of the two. The two of you had met initially when an older man had gone after you in an alley, and somehow he managed to defeat him without even moving. 

Of course, you had found out later that he had sent the predator to the shadow realm, and the two of you had grown close over time. It was silly in a sense that you had grown to love the man whom was thousands of years your senior. Between his spiked hair, his dominant attitude, and his kind heart, you could not help yourself, though. 

Your thoughts had been cut short as you heard someone gracefully enter and quietly shut the door. Part of you expected that he would have been pushed into the room like you had been, but you could already practically feel his body heat radiating off of him. Before, you had been blissfully unaware of how close the two of you were, but as you had realized it, your face began to heat up once more. 

"Y/N," he said, barely above a whisper, and you swore his gentle, yet deep voice was going to break you right in half then and there. As he spoke, you could feel his breath upon your face, your lips trying to conceal the ridiculously excited smile that was attempting to bloom upon them. 

"Atem," you whispered back, barely able to utter anything else. Though you were able to keep your cool for the most part whenever the two of you hung out, being stuck inside a closet together was so much different. The two of you were so close, you could feel yourself getting goosebumps. Your breath had begun hitching in your throat as you stared through the darkness, barely even able to make out his stern, yet gentle amethyst eyes. As you caught them with your own y/e/c eyes, you felt yourself entranced. 

After almost a minute of staring at one another, completely silent, you almost felt silly. Atem was more than just a crush, he was also your best friend. You normally could not stop talking with him, and now you were like a stone, feeling more awkward in your own skin than you had ever imagined you could ever feel. Standing there, you began to wonder why he had not said anything either, despite your name. It made you wonder if he was looking for you to say something, or maybe to do something, or maybe you were just overthinking. 

You swallowed hard, praying it was inaudible, before you gently reached for his neck, tucking your arms behind it with caution, linking in the back. As you did, you could feel strong slender arms wrap around your waist, pulling you closer than you ever thought you would be with this man. Feeling his warm skin against your own felt almost like you were on fire, but somehow in a positive way. 

"May I?" He practically whispered in your ear, the heat from his mouth making your whole body shiver in delight. 

You knew exactly what he was asking, though your mind was going just about everywhere at the moment. With the darkness in the room, you could not bet on the idea that nodding would actually get your answer across. "Yes," you whispered, almost pleading as you spoke, voice meek. 

Though you expected his lips to press against your own, you had not expected the ferocity that they would do so, nor how weak you would feel in his grasp as he did. It took you a few moments to kiss back, and as you did, you attempted to mirror the passion that he had. The kiss had felt like a wave washing over you, refreshing and more than just desired - needed. 

As the two of you kissed, you could feel one of his hands playing around with y/h/c hair, though the other held you tightly to him, as if you would disappear if he loosened his grip. The two of you did not kiss long, but when you finally separated, it was simply because your lungs were pleading for oxygen. Emotions had flooded you to the point you felt like maybe you would even cry, but you stopped yourself as you caught your breath, your foreheads resting against one another. "I have loved you for quite some time, Y/N," he murmured out softly between breaths. 

"And I have loved you for quite some time as well, Atem," you practically mirrored him. It was not that it was false, but you felt silly saying the same thing that he did. You started over thinking again, and were about to correct yourself by saying something witty and romantic before you felt tender lips pressed once again against your own. He was a gentleman as he kissed you, though dominant at the same time. 

Asking for entrance with his tongue slicked to your bottom lip, you felt him tighten his grip around you, making you gasp and allow him in. His tongue massaged your own firmly before exploring the rest of your cavern. You were fully melted into the kiss, savoring the wonderful flavor of his mouth and holding him closely. 

Without either of you even looking up, you did feel a light breeze as the two of you were heatedly kissing. It did not phase you until you could hear someone gasp, likely Tèa, before a few of the guys clear their throats. No one had truly told the two of you that your time was up, but they had made it readily apparent. It was unfortunate when the two of you had to separate, but Atem left a gentle peck upon your lips before you were fully separated. 

As the two of you walked out of the closet, you could feel him reach down and intertwine your fingers together, causing you to blush softly. Instead of going to sit down, the two of you excuse yourselves outside for a few, gaining a sideways glance from Seto Kaiba. The two of you just laughed it off. 

The soft breeze brushed against your skin, welcoming the two of you. "I wanted to ask you," he started, now turned to you on Seto Kaiba's doorstep, "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

You blushed deeply and took your hand from his, instead practically throwing both of your arms around his neck excitedly. As you did, you pressed your lips against his own passionately once more, earning his arms tightly around your waist once more. The two of you kissed almost as feverishly as you had in the closet, but as you separated, he chuckled as he was attempting to catch his breath. 

"Should I take that as a yes?" He said, somewhat teasingly between breaths. 

Your lips curled into a grin, saying, "Yes, you definitely should," between breaths. 

The two of you had gone back in to join the group once more, Atem holding your hand protectively. Officially, the two of you joined your friends as an actual couple, and both received a few congratulations upon entering the house again, along with a snarky comment from Seto. 


	5. Golden Earring (Marik Ishtar)

As you pulled the object delicately from the bowl, you could tell that it was small with a light weight in your hands. Opening your eyes and adjusting to the light once more, your y/e/c eyes had set upon a golden earring. The object was clearly egyptian garb, and your mind begun racing, along with your heart beating twice as fast. Before you knew it, in your new sense of nervousness, you were shoved into the closet rather forcefully by Mai. 

Darkness surrounded you, and you stood yourself back up after tripping upon entry. As the closet door opened once more, you could hear the lighter voice of the man that made your heart race. His accent was somewhat egyptian from how he was simply raised as a tomb keeper, but you would not be able to mistake it anywhere. The door was shut for the last time, and you debated whether or not to make your way over to your long time crush. 

Marik had not always been on the side of good, especially without recollection that his dark side in the millennium rod had in fact killed his father, but as he was shown the truth years later, he had let go of his grudge upon the pharaoh and begun actually hanging around your group more. Before then, even when he wanted revenge, you were quite drawn to the man with his tanned skin and deep amethyst eyes that seemed to stare right through you. 

He had always been kind to you for some reason, and that was the charm that made him even more appealing to you. You had fallen in love with the man, and you were always too scared to admit your feelings to him, afraid that it would ruin what the two of you already had. 

After a little time of simply fighting with your own mind, alone in the closet with the man that caused your heart aflutter, you could hear the way your name rolled off of his tongue, so sweetly. "Y/N?" He asked curiously, and you could hear the light scuffling of his feet as he made his way through the closet cautiously, until you felt his slender fingers lightly touch you, alerting him that he had made it to you. 

Being a tomb keeper, you would have assumed that he would be able to see you a great deal better than you in the darkness, which you had been correct, as he smiled at your flustered appearance. "Marik?" You whispered back finally, your voice betraying you as you stuttered lightly. You knew, of course, that it was him, and with this little game you could likely push any awkward nature off as you not being able to see well in the darkness, but your friends had put all of this together for you to admit how you feel, not to fall into cowardice. 

You had to be strong, and you knew that, despite the blush that stained your cheeks. Voice wavering, you continued, "Can I tell you something?" The question may have truly been rhetorical, since you planned on telling him regardless - you had to. Feeling this love bubbling inside you for so long, you knew the two of you had a dynamic change, and if you did not cop to your feelings, it was likely you would drift apart on your own accord. 

"Of course," he said warmly, and you could practically feel his body heat radiating off of him from your position. The two of you were closer than close, and you had never pictured yourself standing in a dark closet to tell him how you felt. It was terrifying. 

"I-I love you, Marik, and I have for a long time," you said finally, your voice waving with each word, stuttering and almost regretting what you had said, since you could not see his facial expression as his lips curled into a smile. 

What you also had not expected was the laughter that erupted from his throat, as if you had told him the joke of the century. For a moment, you felt crushed, as if the man you loved had been stepping directly on your heart as he laughed. The one thing that stopped that feeling was when he cupped your cheek with his slender hand, willing you to look up through the darkness at you. "I just, I find it funny, because I should have just told you a while ago that I love you as well," he replied, a smile clear as day in his voice, though you could barely make out anything in the darkness. 

What you did not need to see was when he found your lips in the darkness, pressing his own firmly against yours. The kiss was gentle, and yet passionate at the same time, flowing through your body like electricity. You fumbled with your fingers cautiously until you found his shoulders, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

His slender hand had been removed from your cheek, just to lay residence upon your waist, along with his other joining on the other side. Drawing you closer, the two of you kissed innocently, yet you felt as if the electricity in your body was pinning you directly to you. 

The taste of his mouth was unexplainable in the best of ways, and as he had slipped his tongue against your bottom lip for entrance, you had opened cautiously to feel his tongue tracing through your mouth. It was as if he was trying to memorize every nook and cranny to draw out later on. 

Oxygen had suddenly become a necessity, and the two of you had separated to claim it for simply a few moments before the two of your lips were connected once more. You had practically forgotten you were in a closet by this point, too engulfed in one another's lips and arms. It was as if the two of you were merely making up for the lost time that you could have been connected at the lips sooner, passion pouring out of both of you, warming you inside. 

"Oh my!" Serenity had yelled, before Joey hopped behind her, shielding her eyes and looking away awkwardly as well. The sudden scream had brought the two of you back to Earth, and back to the closet, where everyone was either trying to look away, or teasing the two of you with gagging sounds. 

You two had separated, light blush dusting your cheeks as you looked out to the group. Marik's hair ended up getting slightly disheveled, and you reached up to brush a little bit out of his face with a smile before the two of you left the closet. When you two had taken a seat, he patted his lap, allowing you to sit on top of him. 

He did not mind the awkward glances the two of you were getting, while you were thankful that the attention was now drawn to Tèa reaching into the bowl of surprises. Marik's arms wrapped protectively around you as the two of you sat, and he leaned forward to whisper in your ear. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered, the heat from his mouth tickling at the shell of your ear. 

You curled back into him, enjoying the warmth of his arms. As your voice was soft and low, just loud enough for him to hear, you hummed out, "I would love to." Since the two of you were no longer facing one another, nor were you in privacy, he had placed a gentle kiss upon your shoulder in response, before embracing you a little tighter, as the two of you waited for the rest of the group to finish their game. 


	6. Silk Fabric (Yami Marik/Melvin)

As you pulled the object delicately from the bowl, you could tell that it was soft in your hands, and incredibly light weight. Opening your eyes and adjusting to the light once more, your y/e/c eyes had set upon a cut piece of silk, likely from a robe, or a-. The object was clearly egyptian garb, and your mind begun racing, along with your heart beating twice as fast. You knew who this belonged to, yet you wondered which one of them it would belong to. Before you knew it, in your new sense of nervousness, you were shoved into the closet rather forcefully by Mai. 

Anyone would have thought you were crazy for who you were hoping for, but as you could hear some angry grumbling, your eyes glanced through the darkness. What you had thought you heard was something about 'shadow realm', and you had received your answer. "Melvin?" You questioned delicately, your voice betraying you by wavering. 

You could hear an almost crazy chuckle, and you could hear footsteps nearing you quickly. Subconsciously a shiver trailed up your spine as you felt hot breath against your face. "Are you scared of me, girl?" You could hear his deep voice purr in amusement. 

"N-no," you said, mentally cursing yourself that you had stuttered once more.

He laughed manically, his breath tickling your face as he did. "Y/N," he said with a smirk. "You know you can't fool me." 

He unfortunately happened to be right, though not in the same way as it had seemed. In actuality, your nerves were haywire from how nervous you always got around Melvin. Most people saw him as an evil, insane man, while you found him alluring. You happened to adore the man, and you had since you first met him in Battle City Finals. There was just something about him that drove you wild in the best of ways. 

To try and make up for your wavering voice, you focused as hard as you could to find his lips in the dark. It was nearly impossible to see clearly, and yet you could make out the impressions of his face vaguely through the darkened closet. Sucking in a deep breath to calm yourself, you pressed your lips firmly against his. This had taken him by surprise, to the point that he did not kiss back at first. 

As you began to pull away, you said, "I'm sorry, Melvin, I-I understand if you don't feel the same way."

Since Melvin was, to no surprise, not going to allow you to dominate him, you could feel him grab your arms and restrain them upward harshly. With your hands of no use, Melvin pressed his smirking lips against your own. As his lips moved rough, yet passionately against your own, you could feel your heart racing once more, face filling with blush. It had taken you mere seconds to begin to kiss him in return. You could even feel him smirk more into the kiss as you let out a surprised squeak at the quick switch. 

He pressed you against the wall firmly with his own body, hands above your head as the two of you continued kissing, feeling one another out with your lips. You could feel his slender, toned body clearly against you as he began getting creative, biting down on your bottom lip harshly. This had received an involuntary moan, allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth. 

His tongue quickly dominated your own, amusement clear upon his ever smirking lips. Switching his restraining hands to one hand, he used the other to trail down your body sensually, feeling your every curve slowly. Squirming under his body aroused a soft grunt from him, and the two of you had separated momentarily to catch your breaths. 

Part of you was thankful, since your lungs were begging for oxygen, while another part of you desired to capture his soft, tender lips once again. He had not moved his body from his own, nor did he allow you to have your hands. His skillful slender fingers felt your body with the precision of an architect, but as he had caught his breath, he murmured out something almost inaudible. 

As you had made it clear that you could not hear him, he repeated in almost a sinister tone, "I said - I love you, Y/N, and you are mine." 

Before you had the ability to speak or protest, you felt his lips pressed roughly against your own once more. The taste was so alluring, you immediately allowed him access to your mouth once more. Though you had allowed him access, he still took a moment to bite your lip again, relishing in the noise you made as he did. 

Whoever decided to open the door, you were not entirely sure. A bright light had entered the room, and as soon as it had, it disappeared. He grabbed you roughly, pinned against him as he allowed you to swing your legs around him. Shockingly, the man was stronger than you imagined, as he carried you out of the closet in the unorthodox way. Neither of you had stopped to say a word to the others at the party, and you did, for a second, wonder why you could hear nothing. It was as if the two of you were completely alone in Seto Kaiba's mansion.

The two of you headed upstairs to an open room, likely Seto Kaiba's room based on the furnishing, and continued where you had left off. As he had said in the closet, you were his, and he would claim you as such in the bed of a billionaire. You could not help but be happy about the turnout, though you were not nearly as happy later convincing your boyfriend to return all the souls that he had sent to the shadow realm. 


	7. Puppy Plush (Joey Wheeler)

As you pulled the object delicately from the bowl, you could tell that it was soft in your hands, and almost cotton in feel. Opening your eyes and adjusting to the light once more, your y/e/c eyes had set upon a light brown, spotted puppy plush. While you eyed the object, you could not help but wonder who would have put a plushie in the hat. The only clue you received was a snooty scoff from Kaiba, your nerves wracking to the possibilities. If you did not go into the closet with your crush, after all, wouldn't this game be all for not? Before you knew it, in your new sense of nervousness, you were shoved into the closet rather forcefully by Mai.

Stumbling on some misplaced shoes, you managed to fall on your hands and knees into the closet, door shut behind you. Only as you were pushing yourself back up to your feet did you accidentally stumble into another body that was unknowingly a couple inches behind you. The slender figure steadied you clumsily, grabbing you by the shoulders so that the two of you would not end up going back down. 

"Sorry about that," you chuckled out sheepishly, still fully unaware of who was coming to your aid, and who you would be stuck in the closet for seven minutes with. 

That was, until you heard his accented chuckle, followed by, "Don't worry about it, Y/N, eh, it was my fault." 

As soon as you heard his deep Brooklyn accent, you could not help but allow your cheeks to heat with blush, your breath shallow as your anxiety spiked. Though you were ecstatic that it was him in the closet with you, somehow the same guy that you could chat with for hours became the hardest person to say a word to. Your voice grew silent as your mind raced, attempting to decipher through the clouded thoughts what you could even say. 

Eventually, he had let go of your arms, and you had turned around to see his shadowed figure. Though you attempted to squint to see what kind of expression was even on the blond's face, you fell short, your night vision not being very good. "Ah, jeez, did I say something wrong?" He said nervously, his hand moving to the back of his head, likely drawn down in shame. 

"N-no, not at all, J-joey," you said, your voice barely above a whisper, stuttering at every syllable. 

Joey chuckled nervously in reply, before vocalizing, “We normally talk all the time. Why is now different?” Even with his smooth, Brooklyn accent, he still seemed to trip over his words as he spoke as well. You could only imagine the goofy smile upon his face as he spoke, his brown eyes shifting nervously. 

“Probably because we’re in a closet,” you replied sheepishly, letting off a soft chuckle after your words. Everything did sound so silly after all, knowing as the two of you would be told by others to shut up pretty often, while now you were both forcing out your words. It was so ridiculous, and yet, there you were. 

Joey was debating the entire time to just make his move, to take advantage of the one opportunity he would have, and yet he continued to second guess himself. More than a few times, the boy leaned in close to you, almost to the point that you could feel his hot breath against your lips. He would keep backing off, and keep backing off. The room was silent, while both of you debated what you wanted to do, until you finally realized you could not be a chicken about this. 

“Joey, I’ve wanted to tell you something for a while," you stuttered out, your voice slowly growing more nervous as your words escaped your mouth, yet somehow it was still coherent enough. 

"What is it, Y/N?" He asked curiously, trying as well as he could to get eye contact through the darkness, and failing horribly. 

Biting your lip softly, you forced the words out of your mouth. Once they started, they came out more as word vomit than you had even expected, the stutter completely gone. You whispered, "I think I'm in love with you, Joey, and jeez I haven't wanted to tell you because I thought it would screw up what we have together, and I've been so nervous, and now I can't seem to stop saying things, and oh jeez I'm sorry!" 

What you had not expected was the roaring of laughter that followed your words, making you feel as if you had just told the boy that the sky was purple, while every cloud was green. As he laughed, you began to laugh, feeling a little down on yourself as you did, and yet the way you had just confessed your love to him was indeed humorous. He was your best friend, and the person you could go to for just about anything, and yet you spit out your words in the silliest of ways. 

As the two of you finished laughing, he finally said, “You know, Y/N, I, eh, love you too.”

You took this moment to clumsily capture his lips with your own, wrapping your arms around the tall blond as you pressed your lips to his. When he returned the kiss just as clumsily, he brought his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. The kiss was relatively innocent, especially as the two of you had been sharing your very first kiss, and was interrupted by the door opening, Mai standing with her arms crossed at the opening. 

“Love birds, some of us have been waiting to get in here, so vamoose,” she said in her sassy tone, though she gave you a light smirk as the two of you left the closet together. 

You felt slender fingers intertwined with your own as the two of you walked to your seats, and you could not help but allow your cheeks to hear with blush once more. The cat-call that Tristan let escape his mouth only darkened the blush, while Joey's cheeks heated up as well. Sitting beside each other, you watched comfortably as the next couple was thrown into the closet. 

"So, eh, Y/N," Joey said in a whisper, nervousness clear in his tone. "You wanna be my girlfriend?" 

You could not help but giggle softly at his words, before nodding, resting your head on the blond's shoulder. "I'd love to, Joey," you replied happily. 


	8. Egyptian Gold Piece (Yami Bakura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cannot believe that I have not written Yami Bakura yet in here. It has been so long since I've updated this, and I apologize for the delay. I've been pretty focused on the main One Shot Book and the AU. In the main books (I haven't decided which one yet) there will be a Chazz x Reader coming up very soon. I'm also hoping to update this a few more times very soon. Not sure how many characters I will be doing by the point I finish this, but I do plan on implementing some YuGiOh GX characters after I get through the main cast of Duel Monsters. 
> 
> *Also, I will be referring to Yami Bakura as Bakura, and Ryou Bakura as Ryou in this book.

As you opened your y/e/c eyes, you focused upon the item that you had brought from the bowl into your hand, holding a relic of sorts. The gold piece in your hand was dull from centuries of wear, and yet it still had a small shimmer left to it. Raising your eyebrow, you wondered who could have possibly placed an Egyptian gold piece in the hat, but your slightly agape mouth was cut short. Before you knew it, you were being whisked into the dark closet, pushed rather forcefully before you were able to utter your question. 

Within mere moments, though, you realized that you had not been alone in the room. Shockingly enough, the person you received had actually managed to get into the closet before you, as you felt that you were not alone. The lock upon the door already clicked behind you, and you meekly moved closer into the closet to see if you would run into who the mystery person was. 

Almost manic chuckling filled the air, catching you off guard as you almost tripped over a pair of shoes that was messily thrown in earlier that day. Blinking to attempt to readjust to the darkness, you then squinted to attempt to see who it was. All you were able to make out was a slight reddish glow, until the millennium ring began illuminating the room. 

"I thought you'd like some light, love," the silky british accent chuckled out, before holding his hand out to you. "And I'll take my gold piece back." 

The illumination resulting from the millennium ring was more than enough for Bakura to catch your darkly blushing face as you sheepishly held out the gold piece for him to take. Your fingers grazed his slender digits, before you were suddenly pulled towards him with the same slender hand that grabbed the gold piece from you. As you practically smacked against his chest, he shoved the gold piece into his pocket before chuckling once more. Luckily for you, his other slender arm caught you against him, balancing you. 

With the illumination of the millennium item, you were able to clearly make out the smirk against the british man's lips. Though you knew for a fact that it was the Egyptian that managed to make himself his own body for this day and age, you could not help admiring his handsome features. No matter what darkness, or what evil the others thought of Bakura, you had a much different opinion of him. 

"Scared, love?" He asked in a teasing tone, his reddish brown gaze sending shivers down your spine. 

You swallowed hard before shaking your head quickly. "I'm impressed you agreed to a game like this," you said simply, though your blushing cheeks gave everything left unsaid away. 

A slender hand moved to your cheek, brushing his thumb gentle against your cheekbone as he cupped your chin. "You've always been my favorite," he said, his tone still full of teasing. "I'm sure you would have taken the world with me for a simple kiss, now, wouldn't you have?" 

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. "You're no longer destroying the world, in case you had forgotten," you snarked in return, though the blush had not faded with his touch still warm against your skin.  _ I'm just a toy to him,  _ you tried to convince yourself, a little woefully as your lips turned downward the slightest bit. 

"Is my dearest Y/N afraid of my intentions?" He teased once more, his lips growing closer to your own as he spoke. His gaze fixated upon your own as he drew closer, hot breath radiating against your skin. "Though I don't quite understand how touchy mortals can be, you of all people should know my intentions are pure." 

"Are they truly?" You countered, your eyebrow raised at the white haired male as your gaze fixated upon his own. There was no doubt that you wanted to simply close the gap between the two of you, wrapping your arms around his neck. The last thing you wanted, though, was to be another toy for the Bandit King to add to his trophy room. 

His lips curled upwards more at your curiosity, as the arm that initially caught you was brought delicately to your waist. He pulled you in closer to him, your body flush against him as his eyes studied your response. "You're wise not to trust me, Y/N," he said, allowing his lips to curl downward for a moment. "Though, I wouldn't be in this closet with you if I had any intention despite making you mine." 

Pushing yourself past your caution, you were the one to close the gap between the two of you. Pressing your lips comfortably against his own, he was initially taken aback in shock. One of your arms slipped around his neck, settling your hand in his long white hair as you kissed him passionately. 

Knowing he wanted to keep the dominant persona, he moved the two of you roughly against the wall, pressing his body flush against your own. The hand that held your waist was now grabbing your own hands, pinning them above your head as he took control of the kiss. His lips handled you roughly, though they were surprisingly plush in texture. Initially, the gasp that was emitted from your mouth as he moved the two of you allowed him entry to snake his tongue into your mouth. 

He quickly won dominance of your mouth as you melted into his kiss, and into his touch. The feeling was simply heavenly, even as he chuckled into the kiss, clearly amused by your submission to him. Though the man was a spirit, he still required oxygen, moving his lips down to your neck and collar bone as he regained it. 

Each kiss he planted into your neck and collar bone sent shivers down your spine, though they were of the upmost delight. As he did so, he began murmuring surprisingly soft things that you never expected to escape the spirits plush lips. "I cannot believe I fell in love with a mortal," was the first to escape his lips as he found your sweet spot. "Even your moans are beautiful." 

You got so caught up in his praise that you had not even heard the door opening, your eyes closed as your head was tilted back. This had simply been for the spirit to receive a better access to you, and yet as the light flooded into the room, senses were still a bit of a blur. The disturbed sound of whomever found the two of you did manage to send you back to reality, eyes opening and face crimson. 

The two of you separated long enough for the spirit to slip his hand down to your own, a smirk against his features. He proudly intertwined his slender digits with your own, before leading you directly out of the home of Seto Kaiba. Though you initially were unsure of where Bakura was taking you, you felt your stomach fluttering with butterflies still. It could have been an alleyway for all you knew, and yet, as long as you were with him, you knew you were safe. 

Taking a gentle glance over at his handsome face with your own y/e/c eyes, you murmured, "Just so you know, Bakura, I love you as well." 

"You better," he said with a chuckle, though his lips flickered to a bit of a grin for a mere moment as he spoke it. 

  
  
  



End file.
